Warriors of the Sea 1
by Duskfire
Summary: On the coast of america, there are three clans in fear and are being eaten one by one by a clan of tigers. It is up to Wavepaw to save the clans from extintion. Will Wavepaw kill the tigers? Or will they kill her? find out in this story!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

_**Seaclan**_

Leader-

Oceanstar- grey blue she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy-

Bloodtalon- Orange tom with a large nail on each front paw.

Apprentice- shellpaw

Medicine cat-

Clamshell- White she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Warriors-

Icescale- grey blue tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Wavepaw

Orangefire- Orange she cat.

Spottedfish- grey tom with a spotted muzzle and striped back

Apprentice- Eggpaw

Snakeskin- Greyish black tom with green eyes. He once plotted to overthrow Oceanstar.

Stumpytail- orange tom with a stumpy tail. (makes fun of berrynose)

Tigerhawk- orange tom with unordinary black stripes.

Apprentice- crab paw

Stripe of Flames- originally of Lavaclan until he got fed up of the cannibalism. He is a tiger.

Greengrass- grey she cat with green eyes.

Queens-

Flowerstream- white she cat.

Mate- Tigerhawk

Kits- bubblekit, Sharkkit.

Cryingwind- ginger she cat who lost her mate.

Kits- Stonekit, Gingerkit.

Apprentices-

Wavepaw- Main character, grey blue she cat with striped forehead

Shellpaw- ginger yellow she cat

Bluepaw- Not much is known about this she cat apprentice accept she is medicine cat apprentice, and has a blue-ish black paw. She can't speak.

Eggpaw- grey tom with stumpy tail.

Crabpaw- ginger tom with 3 paws, the other was taken by a crab.

Elders-

Mousenose- tom with long nose.

_**Rockclan**_

Leader-

Greystar- grey tom who likes to be right

Deputy

Rockpelt- blue grey she cat with an aggressive attitude.

Medicine cat-

Cyansnake- ginger She cat.

Warriors-

Blackadder- black tom with green eyes

Floatingtail- white puffy she cat

Bustheart- Grey tom

Wetgorge- A grey she cat with one eye. Her other eye is poked out.

Queens

Glidingivy- ginger she cat who is playful.

Apprentices

NONE

Elders:

Tornscar- grey tom with huge scar on face.

_**Sandclan**_

There are not much cats in this clan because most of them were eaten by tigers of Lavaclan

Leader-

Bonestar- White tom who is badly injured

Deputy

Chillingbite- Blue grey tom.

Medicine cat-

Dead

Apprentice- Morningpaw

Warriors-

Pebblefish- orange tom with huge scar

Apprentice- Crystalpaw

Moonsong- Rapidly dying she cat.

Blur- grey tom kittypet.

Queens-

Rushwind- yellowish white she cat expecting kits.

Mate- blur

Apprentices-

Morningpaw- yellow she cat whose mentor died.

Crystalpaw- blueish white she cat

Elders-

DEAD

_**Lavaclan-**_ Lavaclan is made up of tigers from a distant island. They are the most feared cats on Ocean Shore.

Leader-

Mountain Lava- White tom with grey stripes

Deputy-

Lava's path- Once plotted to take over Seaclan and fuse it with Lavaclan.

Mountain teller- ( medicine cat )

Volcano of the Sea- She cat with no colour, only white.

Apprentice- Eye, the Learner

Warriors-

Ida of the Green Grass- Orange she cat.

Apprentice- Ice, the Learner

Rock, the Fool- Funny tom which fights with ease.

Apprentice- Sun, the Learner

Hurricane Where Fish Fly- Serious She cat who shows no mercy to who she fights.

Wind of the Plains- Black she cat with grey stripes

Apprentices-

Eye, the Learner- White tom with black spots

Ice, the Learner- Grey blue she cat

Sun, the Learner- Orange she cat with black stripes

Queens-

Orca who swims- grey she cat with black face

Elders- none.


	2. prologue

Prologue

A blue she cat ran through the sandy beach. She ran for fun through the camp. Her littermate ran after her too. They were all excited, today was the day they'd be made apprentices

"Hey, Wavekit, Over here! Come catch me!" A grey kit, Eggkit called after the blue she cat.

"Alright, Eggkit," Wavekit called out. She would miss playing Catch Me with her brothers and sisters. But she had to face it. Being an apprentice would be the best thing in her short life in Seaclan

A white she cat walked toward the leaders den, She had witnessed a sign from Starclan.

"Oceanstar? Are you there?" The white she cat called out.

"What is it?" Oceanstar snapped, "Oh it is only you, Clamshell, I thought it was that mouse brained Icescale!"

"Sorry to disturb you, there is something urgent I must tell you, I have gotten a prophecy," Clamshell said.

"Go on, tell me," Oceanstar insisted.

"There will be a time when a wave will grow. The wave will get allies and flush lava out!" Clamshell started to feel relieved.

"Yes, that reminds me about Wavekit, She should be an apprentice today with her brother, Eggkit and bluekit," Oceanstar remembered. She walked out of her rock den and onto a high rock.

"Cats of Seaclan. I bring you to The rock for an important reason," Oceanstar called out.


End file.
